A invention concerns a recoil mechanism for reducing the recoil of a gun. When a gun, as a mechanical system, is fired, the bullet travels along the gun's barrel and exits its muzzle. The resulting reactive force is imparted to the gun in the form of recoil. Apart from the gun's recoil phenomenon which is caused upon firing in the chamber because of the bullet's charge, the produced explosion gives to the gun's frame an instantaneous kinetic energy, annihilating any inertia phenomenon, which was prevailing in the reference system between the gun and the user before the explosion.